Talk:Fang the Sniper(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200128121947
The two were soon transported to a lone room with a series of computers, complete with a door bearing the One-Planet logo. Fang kept his eyes open and sniper armed, while Bunnie worked at the nearby computer. "Got it!" Bunnie smiled. "Just got control of the ARK's teleporter." "It can't be that easy…" Fang sighed worriedly. Bunnie assured, "When your Bunnie tried to hack my robot arm and legs, she exposed her security protocols." "Meaning, you stole her password," Fang said, surprised, "I'm starting to like you, sweet cheeks." Bunnie grinned, "So you say?" A few seconds later, she noticed Fang was venturing out. "Hey, where are you goin'? The plan was to—" "I won't be long," Fang assured with a grin. "Trust me. I'll be back." Fang's departure from the teleporter room left Bunnie to grumble to herself. She was needed here to keep an eye out and communicate with the Insurgency from a place where they could be ready to leave at any time. She just hoped Fang wasn't doing anything crazy. Fang the Sniper grinned as he stood hidden in the shadows. He was not alone as two Regime operatives, Miles "Tails" Prower and Vector the Crocodile, were busy monitoring the room's screens while talking about the current situation the Regime was in. These two would be easy to take out now that Fang had a few new extra tricks up his sleeve. He began to quietly lay his trap without Tails or Vector noticing. "I don't know…" Vector admitted. "If he said it was good enough for the world, it was good enough for me." "I feel that this conversation should be going the other way around." Tails replied with a shrug. "I mean, Sally isn't the only one involved in the accident five years ago, but the Chaotix, too. Almost the whole team died from the explosion, making you the only member left… So I asked myself, what if what happened to the Chaotix, happened to the rest of us?" "That's what I'm talking about," Vector recalled with a nod. He then sighed, "It made sense at first. Bad people got what they deserved. But now… it's going too far." "Sonic's not actually gonna kill that other Shadow," Tails assured. "He's just bait, to catch OUR Shadow." "And then what?" Vector questioned. "Remember what he did to the others? To Espio?" Tails couldn't answer him, but Vector swore he could've seen a twitch on the right side of his lips. When he finally showed an expression, Tails examined something on the holographic schematics. "Something's not right," he pointed out. "The teleporter's offline." "Somewhere you need to be?" Fang emerged out from the shadows. "How did you…?!" Without thinking too much, Tails decided to catch Fang by spinning his two tails. However, he failed to notice the landmines beneath his feet which exploded, sending Tails into the way of the rest of the mines which sent him down a crater in the floor. Vector dashed towards Fang, only to have another bomb above his head explode and send him crashing to the hangar bay. Fang jumped down with his bouncy tail and looked at Vector, who was beginning to stand, albeit a bit dazed. "You're gonna lose, 'hero,'" Fang grinned. He overlooked the Cannon's Core and the computer terminal on the catwalk, "It's payback time." Up above, Tails rubbed his throbbing head. He looked at the destruction caused and suddenly remembered. "Fang…" Tails muttered. He ran to the nearest elevator. He got off to see Fang fiddling around with the controls to the ARK's reactor core. As soon as Fang finished, Tails stopped him too late. "Whatever you're doing, stop!" Tails demanded. Fang smirked at Tails as a red alarm flashed, accompanied by a warning buzz which filled the area. "It's not what I'm doing," he explained, kicking Tails aside. "It's what I've done." "The big finale's comin' up," Fang grinned. "And you've got a front row seat."